


Soaked

by Johnlockery (holmespluswatson)



Series: OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmespluswatson/pseuds/Johnlockery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pool shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the lovely [sortingthesockbasket ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sortingthesockbasket/pseuds/sortingthesockbasket/html/) for helping me out! She'll be betaing all of my one shots in this series. 
> 
> The prompt is:  
> [Imagine Person A of your OTP pushing Person B into the deep end of a pool before realizing that B can’t swim. (Bonus: B pretends to be unconscious to receive CPR from A)](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49659796876/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-pushing-person-b-into/html/)

John was leisurely stretched out over a pool chair, eyes closed and in nothing but his swim trunks in attempt to get some tan from his and Sherlock's impromptu vacation. They were following a criminal who just happened to run into a cruise ship. Rather convenient, if you asked John.

"I understand this whole going under cover business but it seems you're assuming the role of a vacationer." Sherlock's voice interrupted the peaceful silence.

John cracked open an eye and looked over to his right to see Sherlock sitting stiffly beside him, fully garbed in his coat and scarf, though the heat had made him loosen his scarf a little. 

"Loosen up," John urged, sitting up with a leisurely sigh. "When's the last time you went swimming?"

"I don't swim," Sherlock replied simply, observing every inch of the deck for any criminal activity. 

"You're going to spend this entire cruise just sitting there?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. "We have a few days to waste away from London. It's not like he's going anywhere and he's not going to murder anyone else."

"This isn't a vacation," Sherlock muttered. "We are here to catch a murderer."

"Don't worry, we'll catch him," John hummed, standing and stretching. "Come on, just get your feet wet."

Sherlock ignored John, but the doctor refused to watch Sherlock sit there and sulk over his murderer. He grabbed Sherlock by the wrist with an unusual ease. Maybe he wasn't resisting. 

"You're being ridiculous," Sherlock huffed as John slipped him out of his coat and scarf. 

" _You're_ being ridiculous," John countered childishly, even imitating Sherlock's deep tone. 

"I don't understand how you could possibly consider something so serious a _holiday_ to be squandered getting drinks and tans and--" 

Sherlock interrupted himself with a startled, panicked shout as John playfully pushed him into the deeper end of the cruise's pool, his arms flailing. 

John winced as Sherlock fell face first and came up coughing and sputtering, his curls, now soaked flat to his skull, falling over his face like a shaggy dog. 

The doctor laughed until it became obvious that Sherlock was struggling to stay afloat and continued to cough and choke. 

Immediately concerned and maybe a little panicked, John dove into the water without hesitation and scooped Sherlock up. He heaved him roughly onto the deck and climbed out of the pool, sitting over the detective, who appeared to be unconscious. John thought it highly unlikely that Sherlock would have passed out so quickly, but he wasn't willing to take any chances. He put his hands in the correct position over Sherlock's chest and pushed. The effect was immediate and Sherlock's eyes opened as he coughed again, spitting water out. 

"You were supposed to kiss me," he grumbled, which made John laugh after he was positive Sherlock was all right. 

"You could have just asked," John told him, bending over Sherlock to give him a brief kiss that made the detective feel slightly less annoyed by the fact that he was absolutely soaked.


End file.
